Noir Zero
by Shraffe1001
Summary: AU of Affliate Zero. The world is detective-like setting. Ten different mob clans keep on fighting with each other, causing the whole place live in fear. One man is given the chance to correct the story with his horrific power


Prelude to Everything

**POV: Shraffe**

Hi, I am Ashraf Naqiuddin. People called me Shraffe. Right now I am at a crime scene.

Two people were killed just now at a park. A man's throat were cut, revealing a hole on his neck. Another man has his head separated from his body.

The place is so busy right now. Polices are everywhere, checking tthe rime scene. As for me, it is my duty to check on the victims' bodies and the whole place.

A knife was found nearby the bodies. The police had already taken the weapon as evidence. But, what they didn't found is a needle stuck into the ground. They might didn't found it earlier because the needle is so small that you need a full concentration to see it.

"Hey, we're going," a voice is heard. I turn around to see a man wearing a khaki trench coat and a white fedora is looking at me. I then replied, " Yes, sir!"

I quickly grab the needle and walks away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I am walking on a street with my boss. He asked me, "Found anything?" I take out a plastic with the needle I found earlier in it.

"Good job," he said as he takes the plastic and keep it inside his coat. He then said, "It's already late. You should go home now."

Before I could even talk, a group of men wearing tuxedo and a rib-like masks are surrounding us. "Masquerade Dopants," I whispered. "I wonder what is the Sonozakis want from us?"

"Go," my boss said as he pushes me. "I'll take care of them."

I quickly run away from there as Sokichi transforms into a black suit warrior with a skull mask and a fedora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am walking on a corridor right now. It was really exhausting. I have to run away from those Masquerade Dopants while Sokichi-san fights them all. At the same time, I have to make sure that none of the Dopants caught me in their sight.

I finally stop in front of a blue door. The door is marked with a number G3009. After unlocking the door, I waste no time and enters my room for the apartment. The environment inside the room is what I've been expecting, yet it isn't something I would like to see.

A girl inside there, wearing red shirt and white hot pants are looking at her notebook. She turns toward me, smiling while saying, "Ani! Welcome home!"

I lets out a huge sigh, "Rina, please don't tell me you did not want to leave this room?"

"Yes."

I sighs again. This is my younger twin sister, Rina Natasha. She is really close to me, as if we are having some sort of affair or something. This room is supposed to be a room for one as it was for students of my academy, Rising Academy of Genius Student. Yeah, sounds weird huh?

That academy only receives students who passed their exams above 90 percent at least one subject. I don't know what subject did I passed. And this school is not what I prefered. I have my own reason for entering this.

This apartment is for students who live away from home. That's us. It is generally one person allowed in one room, but for some special cases two or more are allowed in one room. But only one bed are allowed in each room. Now you see whi I asked her to leave?

Rina smiles as she walks slowly toward me. She then gently pulls me toward the bed, forcing me to lie down with her. Because I just spent my time and energy running and avoiding those monsters, it is hard for me to push her away or run away from her. My body is too weak for that kind of temptation.

And without me knowing it, I already take a nap. With my sister. On top of me. Snuggling on my chest. How I hate my life.

"Ani, today there is a sport convention. Let's join the event," she slowly whispers it to me with a naughty tone.

Have nothing to do, I just nods. She gets so excited as she decides to kiss me. At the lips.

Sighs.

-

In case you guys wanted to know, the academy and its apartments is situated at the outskirt of the town. This huge town is called Mar-Shang. A weird name. It is a town, but the place have a lot of skyscrapers.

Okay, before I go on with the story event at the middle of the town, let me fill you in with what happen in this world. I heard about our other quadruplet worlds and it seems their stories are waaay different than ours. So, what I needed to do is to make sure you guys doesn't get confused with this world and some other worlds.

In this world, ten different mob families are having a war to take over Mar-Shang. And these wars are making a lot of casuaities. And authorities were corrupted by those clans. I joined the Narumi Detective Agency because I believed in my boss, Narumi Sokichi's ideology of making this world a better place for people to stay. Those clans are making death rates way above average level.

And now I am finally reaching the stadium. A lot of sports competition are held there. Rina joins in the netball tournament, that's why she is there. I just joined in to support her team. Even how squick it can be for her to approach me like that, I am still her brother and to be honest, sometime I felt like as if I do have such feelings toward her. Ewness alive in those thinkings.

The place is filled with a lot of people just outside the place. Various shops are there as well. Maybe the sports didn't even started yet. Usually, whenever those events happens at that time, less people will be seen outside the place.

Rina turns toward him as she said, "Well, I am going to be prepare. See you soon!" She walks away from there, leaving him alone.

Not so alone though, since two familiar people appears behind him. The man speaks to him, "Shraffe, you're late."

The man is my cousin, Syamir Hamzah, or Sam for short. Beside him, a Japanese girl is my other cousin, Ayu Mastura or Ayumi. These two are also my closest friends.

"Sorry, I sleep late in the morning last night. Someone get murdered," I explain to them.

A male voice is suddenly heard from afar, "Ah~! Even nerds came here in this glorious day!"

That voice came from Hiroto Suto. He and his twin sister who is a year younger than him, Yumi Suto are standing in front of them. Now, for your information, these two are the leaders of Suto Clan, one of the mobster. I forgot to tell you guys that those mob families are mostly led by students from my academy.

Yumi speaks in a flirtatious way toward her brother, "Ani, let's move away from these geeks. I don't like seeing his face more than 10 minutes."

The man smirks as the two walk away from there.

He turns around and saw a girl standing right in front of him, "Eh, Shraffe? You're here too? I like it!"

This girl is Kotoha Hanaori Jr, the leader of Hanaori Clan. Behind this cute face, she is the worst yakuza in the town. She is the reason why he involved himself in these situations.

I calmly speaks to her, "Whatever."

She smiles at me as she said, "Well, I should be prepare for my match! See ya!"

Finally, she walks away from me. How I don't like it. Now, let me introduce you to some other people involved with the gangsterisme since there are a lot of notable people around here.

That man over there, wearing red jacket over a white shirt. He is Takeru Shiba, the leader of Shiba Clan. It seems he is also a yakuza, but in a good way. He has been helping some uncorrupted forces fighting the mobsters menace for years.

And the girl in yellow chinese dress there is Ran Uzaki, the leader of Uzaki Clan. The clan only accept women as their members and she is anti-men. There's a news saying that she captured some men and making them their slaves.

That nerd-looking bishie boy is Raito Sonozaki. He is the number one nerd and a member of Sonozaki Clan. His dad is the leader. Remember those Dopants? That was his.

Now, that man over there, wearing a black fedora is his friend. Not a mob, just a normal person. He is Shotaro Hidari, and he is the youngest person to get married in that particular year. Hs wife is of course, my cousin, Mako Shiraishi. A really beautiful girl, I must say. Even I hit on her before.

And that...the girl in white...is...well...she...is...

Her name is Sarah Syarifah...She is...a...girl...that...you know what? Just shut up about it, okay?

Now, back to the storyline.

It was kinda bored to wait so us three decides to go to one of the shops. There isn't much to be seen there and we got nothing to do.

All three of us have decided that we are not going to involved in any kind of events. Ayumi is a great cheerleader but she walks away from that path. Sam, on the other hand, is an expert of bowling. They did this because of me. I felt terrible in this kind of situation.

Ayumi suddenly raises her voice, "Shraffe-chan, why don't we enter the badminton court? The tournament is going to be start in a few minutes."

"Good idea," I replies back to her.

-

We are now at the seat, watching the badminton tournament. It is a mix match between two students from my academy and the other two from other school.

A girl suddenly takes a sit beside me as I was shocked. That girl is Suzuka, Kotoha's twin sister. Unlike her big sister, Suzuka isn't involved in the mob situation and stays at the apartment.

She speaks to me, "Shraffe, I need to tell you something!"

She yells at me because the place is so crowded in noises. People cheer for their favourites.

"What is it! ?" I asked her back. She then replies, "I heard that they are going to bomb this place!"

"Who! ?"

"Kadoya Clan!"

Damn it. Kadoya Clan loves bombing stuff just to get some attention. The leader, Tsukasa Kadoya, is a corrupted politician that used his power and money to get to the higher part of the government. And Suzuka always telling the truth. I should contact boss quick.

I informs my cousins about my departure and walks out of there quick. Outside of the place, I immediately contact his numbers.

Matsu- Narumi Detective Agency, can I help you?

Shraffe- Ah, Matsu-san! It's me, Shraffe. I want to speak with boss.

Matsu- Wait a minute, okay?

After a while, a voice is heard.

Sokichi- What is it, Shraffe?

Shraffe- Boss, my informant told me that Kadoya Clan i about to bomb the Sport Convention held at the Mar-Shang Stadium. I am at the stated place right now.

Sokichi- Don't cause any panic. We're going there right now.

Shraffe- I hope it's just a hoax.

Sokichi- We all do.

My boss hangs up the phone. Sam and Ayumi appears beside me as he asks, "Shraffe, is something wrong?"

I turn toward the two, saying, "I want you guys to scout this whole area. Kadoya Clan might wanting to bomb this place. I want you guys to make sure there will be no harm happen."

The two nods and run separate ways. I scout this area.

I had wasted a lot of time just trying to find the bomb, or anyone suspicious. But the thing is, that stadium is really huge. The bomb could be everywhere. Heck, the bomb could even located on the rooftop.

After a while, I looked at my watch. Damn. The football, also known as soccer in America, just started. Rina is one of the cheerleaders for his school and I had already promised to see her perform. She will kill me if I ever breaks the promise even with reasons. And since she is living with me, that thing will surely happens.

But the bomb is a huge priority. If it happens, then she is in danger as well.

"Shraffe-chan, we found nothing," Ayumi's voice from my back is heard.

I turned around to see her and Sam as I said, "Don't worry. We'll be on guard for now."

And I just wasted my time searching for bombs just to watch my sister's cheerleading performance. And she even manages to kiss my lips in front of public. That's it. Next time, back seat.

I quickly run out of the stadium and saw a black car with two men waiting for someone. Crap, boss and Matsu-san is already here.

Not want to waste any more time, I run toward them as I speak to boss, "Boss, I still did not found the bomb yet. Either they were hid somewhere hard to reach, or the bomb is not here yet."

Boss touches his fedora as he said, "Matsu, use that Gaia Memory to climb the stadium and start searching. I am going to enter some prohibited part of this place. Shraffe, keep an eye at this place, okay?"

"Any rule?" I asked eagerly. He sometimes restrict me from doing anything unfavourable, like not going somewhere dangerous, etc.

He smirks, "Bring your friends along with you. Things about to get cranky."

He and Matsu walk away from there as Matsu whispers to him, "Shouldn't you consider of promoting him even further? He's already reaching your standard of hardboiled."

"I would like to, but Fumine did not produce any good Gaia Memory for him yet. His style is so unique that no powers available right now can be match with his. I'm not sure Affliate would help us in this one."

So, I decided to look around the place. Not much to see, though. Even when I am with Sam and Ayumi, we couldn't do much.

And now I am sitting with them on a roadside, eating my favorite ice-cream flavor, yam. I don't know why this famous flavor is one of the least flavor heard from people's mouth. I mean, why people keep on using vanilla, strawberry and chocolate as favorite flavor?

Without me knowing it, Sarah suddenly sits beside me. I just realized it when I turned right to find anyone suspicious.

It's a shocker to see her suddenly. She smiles at me with me smiles back at her. I then turn away from her.

Ayumi looks at me with a huge smile on her face, "Shraffe-chan, this is your chance!"

"No."

Just no. I am not a kind of person who can actually speaks up. Shy is the worst weakness he have. And that's why without his two cousins and his sister, he is forever alone in that world, no friends nor loved one.

Sam elbows me a bit, "Just do it. Believe in yourself."

I decide to stand up and walks away from there.

Sarah turns to me, looking at me walking away from here. Her smiles fade away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I keep on walking. Where the hell is that bomb? There aren't even anyone suspicious around here yet.

Argh, there's not time left! That bomb must be founded before anything bad happen!

Until...

A magenta limousine stops in front of the stadium as a man in formal coat walks out of it, looking around the place.

Inoue then appears running toward him, "Dad, you're finally here!"

The man smiles, "Of course. I don't want to miss out a spectacular event."

This man here is Tsukasa Kadoya, the leader of Kadoya Clan.

Just great. The true culprit himself.

And suddenly Raito appears along with an old man and two woman. The old man laughs in a really badly done laughs, "Ha ha ha ha ha, never though I would meet you here, Tsukasa."

"Unfortunately, I have already expecting you, Ryubee Sonozaki."

The leader of Sonozaki Clan and Raito's father, Ryubee Sonozaki. The two woman are Raito's older sisters, Saeko Sonozaki and Wakana Sonozaki.

Tsukasa looks at Raito, "Raito, right? I heard you are a genius who found a way to amplify Gaia Memory for a greater use. You also found a way to double up the effectiveness of the Lost Driver. You may be controlling wind, but the air won't be in your side today."

Ryubee laughs still, "I wonder why are you here? I am figuring you are not going to support my festival?"

This festival is indeed is sponsored by Sonozaki Clan. That's one of the reason why I really don't want to join in the first place.

Owh, god! There are wearing their transformation equipment. This ain't gonna be good!

_KAMEN RIDE: DE-DE-DE-DE-DECADE!_

_KAMEN RIDE: DA-DA-DA-DA-DARK DECADE!_

_TERROR!_

_TABOO!_

_CLAY DOLL!_

_CYCLONE! CYCLONE!_

They have changed! Whenever two different clans meet up, they will always fight each other no matter what reason! None of them wanted to make peace and always fight!

I immediately calls for my boss, "Boss, Kadoya Clan and Sonozaki Clan are at brawl with each other!"

"I will right there!" my boss replies.

This isn't good. Decade, Dark Decade and Shocker Grunts fighting Terror Dopant, Taboo Dopant, Claydoll Dopant, Double Cyclone Cyclone and Masquerade Dopants with people around run in fear.

And where is the bomb!

My boss, in the form of Skull, and my cousins, in the form of Yami no Samurai and Magi Pink goes to stop them all. While it is my job to warn those inside the stadium about the bomb. But how? Nobody is going to even listen to my voice when they are supporting the football that is happening right now.

The announcement room!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So I hurry up to the announcement room and breaks into the room, "Emergency! A bomb has been set up by the Kadoya Clan!"

"What are you joking about, kiddo?" the man inside the room laughs at my so-called jokes.

So I shouts a lie, "Because your boss said so! Did you love your family or not! ?"

Those mobs, most of them are just ruthless that everyone was forced to work under them. And they have to work under the pressure of fearing their family would be hurt.

"O-okay!" he feels scared and speaks at the announcement, "The match has been cancelled. A bomb was found inside the stadium. Everyone please evacuate this building."

It works! Everyone starts to run out from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skull shoots Double as the young shonen uses his wind ability to deflect all of those shots. Sokichi then jumps and give a punch toward him, but the wind is still on the way.

Suddenly some monsters called Shocker Kaijin jump into the way of the fight, making their way toward Skull.

Dark Decade is seen running toward Double with his blade in his hands, "I am your enemy, rich boy!"

Raito deflects the blade with his hand that covers with wind, "Aren't those words goes back toward you?"

"Heh, I'm not the one who starts a sport event just to do some research on people's sweat."

Sam and Ayumi goes head-to-head with Taboo Dopant and Claydoll Dopant. The two heroes aren't experienced enough. And they have a lot of disadvantages as they don't shoot fireballs.

Decade is having a one-sided fight with Terror. There are a lot of acidic fluid covering around the monster that the rider can't even get close to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As those people ran to the safety, I make sure that everyone is safe.

If only I warned them earlier.

Bombs explode on the upper side of the stadium as the rubbles started to falling down toward the crowd.

"Watch out!" my protective nature starts to kick in, at the wrong time.

_BAM!_

"Shraffe-chan!"

Wow, being a powerless good people sure is hard. You wanted to help people, but you will get a bad ending instead.

In this world, the rule is simple. No power, no result. These words came from the president itself.

Now I've learned the meaning of the words in a hard way. And hurt also.

"Shraffe-chan!"

Ayumi and Sam try to help me out by lifting the boulder that goes onto me. At the same time I feel like my body sends out fluid to the outside world.

Owh, pain all over my body.

"Go..." I try to shout toward my cousins, but all that is out is a whisper, "Save everyone..."

Since the place isn't safe yet, the two have no choice but to make sure no harm goes to the crowd.

I try to push the boulder away, but my wound is too deep and it eats me from inside.

My sight keeps getting blur and the last person I saw is...my sister...walking straight toward me.

What is she doing here?

Rina slowly walks toward me. Her eyes are fixated toward my blurry eyes.

"Ani...this is your last chance to prove your justice."

Justice? What justice? You mean the reason I have been fighting for? Isn't it to have everyone having a peaceful life; a life without wars?

No? It's not? That's not what I want?

But there's no time to think about this. There are still people I need to save. If I'm not hurry, people will just keep getting hurt.

The war for territories...IT NEED TO STOP!

Being good isn't enough! ALL I NEED IS POWER!

Some kind of energy surging through my body. I feel stronger than usual. My wounds can no longer be felt.

As I scream out loud, I push the boulder away toward the Shocker Grunts and the Dopants.

I somehow feel all mighty standing like that. And my mind can no longer think rational.

I managed to take a look at myself through a car's window when I walked forward to the battlefield.

It's a monstrosity.

Unlike those people that have armors and stuffs, my face seems more of a twisted knight. My body is all black.

Raito saw me and mutters, "Someone new? Interesting."

I rushed to the scene hurrily with a speed I never could have imagine coming out of this weak body. Some of the monsters try to obstruct me, but they are actually my targets.

I grab one of them and slam it to the ground. Afterward I claw the rest with my own claws from my gauntlet.

"What is that power?" Tsukasa wonders.

Surely they never seen such berserk, wrecking havoc on the battlefield. It's worse than rampaging animals from Jumanji.

Ryubee turns back into his civillian form, "Why don't we call it a day?"

"I would like to disagree, but you are the one who suggested your retreated," Tsukasa responds.

The Sonozaki family disappears along with the acidic fluid that covers around them.

Inoue tries to chase after them, "Trying to run away! ?"

"Inoue, we are going home!"

The Kadoya family drives away from there, leaving their Shocker Grunts.

All of them got beaten up by me. I really can't control this emotion and excitement I feel right now.

As soon as I beaten up all of them, I stop and feels my body is lighter than just now. I saw from a reflection that my body has returned to its state.

And the next thing I know is the darkness I felt. Of course, I woke up and found that my sister is sleeping beside me as usual.

This justice of mine...What is it?

**Finally finish this one. The third world of Zero Universe; Noir World. As you guys should have seen it, it's a world that have the noir style, just like that one Marvel's alternate universe.**

**This story is made because I just thought of it, doesn't mean I will actually finish the whole story. I just did it as a challenge if anyone can finish what I've started.**

**I WILL one day finish this my own way, but this time I'll stay at the back for a while.**

**The ten mob families or clans that served as the enemies in this world is;**

**1) Suto Clan  
Leader: Hiroto Suto (Go-On Gold) & Yumi Suto (Go-On Silver)  
Mooks: Ugats  
Objective: To create a utopia that flies.**

**2) Hanaori Clan  
Leader: Kotoha Hanaori Jr (Shinken Yellow)  
Mooks: Ki-Samurai (Samurai in yellow clothing)  
Objective: To create a world perfect for it's god.**

**3) Shiba Clan  
Leader: Takeru Shiba Jr (Shinken Red)  
Mooks: Red Shooter (people in red vests who good in shooting)  
Objective: To cleanse the street from evil.**

**4) Sonozaki Clan  
Leader: Ryubee Sonozaki (Terror Dopant)  
Mooks: Masquerade Dopants  
Objective: To save the earth**

**5) Kadoya Clan  
Leader: Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade)  
Mooks: Shocker Grunts  
Objective: To destroy the world by any means necessary**

**6) Uzaki Clan  
Leader: Ran Uzaki (Geki Yellow)  
Mooks: Rinshi  
Objective: To make women rule this world instead of men**

**7) Kim Clan  
Leader: Kim Kwang Soo (K-King)  
Mooks: Waste Yummy  
Objective: To rule this world with songs**

**8) Kenzaki Clan  
Leader: Kazuma Kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade)  
Mooks: Roach Undead  
Objective: To let the monsters rule this world**

**9) Milfy Clan  
Leader: Luka Milfy (Kamen Rider OOO RaToraTar; for some reason she stuck this way)  
Mooks: Gormin  
Objective: To invade the planet Earth**

**10) Rogers Clan  
Leader: Steve Rogers (Captain America)  
Mooks: SHIELD Agents  
Objective: To conquer all countries**

**Wait, why did I start with villains' info first? Because there are still one hero organization that needed a proper introduction.**

**More info? PM me. Want to finish this story? PM me.**


End file.
